Complications
by ittybittyalissa
Summary: TIVA Set after season 3. Tony and Ziva share a secret...something causes the secret is forced out in the open, leading the Team to have to find one of its own, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**: This story was originally written several years ago, to go along with the TV show, _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_, which ran from 1983-1987, and has since been rerun on various different stations. Instead of continuing it as a SMK story, I have changed it and adapted it to fit with NCIS. This is set after the end of season three. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own NCIS, its characters or anything to do with the show - its just a guilty pleasure I like to indulge in to escape reality from time to time.

* * *

**Chapter One **

Tony slowed to a stop as the light in front of him turned red. He smirked, knowing without looking that his passenger was giving him a dirty look. If she was the one who was driving, he knew she would have punched the gas and tried to race through the light without getting hit. That was exactly why he would never allow her to drive his beloved Mustang, no matter what kind of threats or promises she made.

Six months had passed since Gibbs left NCIS. Those 6 months had been some of the longest and hardest in Tony's career – but, despite that, they had also been the most amazing. In those first days after his boss' abrupt departure, he had never imagined how drastically his life was about to change. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Undressing me in your mind again Tony?" Ziva asked, knowing what the look on her partner's face usually meant.

"Maybe..." he glanced over in her direction, sending her one of his mega-watt smiles. "Do you want me to be?" Ziva leaned in as close to him as her seatbelt would allow.

"Maybe...," she replied as she looked him over, a devilish grin on her face. "But we're already late for work. Someone didn't want to get up this morning."

"Well, that's because someone," Tony replied, emphasizing his last word, "kept me up half the night."

"I don't remember hearing you complain at the time." Tony opened his mouth to reply, when a car horn blasted from behind them. Both Tony and Ziva looked up to see the previously red light had now turned green. Ziva settled back down in her seat as the car began to move forward.

"Luckily, being the Team Leader that I am, I know that McGee was going to be in late this morning also. Appointment with his publisher or something like that. So I doubt anyone has even missed us yet." Ziva groaned.

"Please tell me he's not written another book!"

"He didn't say..." Tony glanced sideways, chuckling. "You mean you aren't the least bit interested in seeing what's going on with Special Agent Tommy and Mossad officer Lisa these days?"

"More like I'm worried that he's decided to take up non-fiction writing, yes?" she replied. Tony hadn't considered that. He was pretty sure it was obvious to everyone they worked with there was more to their relationship other than just being partners – but he doubted anyone knew to what extent exactly that relationship really went.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Even if McGee thinks he has us all figured out, we'll just have to remind everyone that his book is purely a work of fiction – he said so himself when we were all upset after Deep Six was published." He glanced sideways again, hoping that he was giving her a reassuring smile.

"Honey, huh?" Ziva studied him as he slowly steered the car into what had become their usual parking spot. Honey wasn't something Tony called her often, unless he was worried – or afraid he was in trouble. "You're worried he does know, aren't you?"

"McGeek? Nah, he couldn't know," he paused and thought for a moment. "Could he?"

"Well, if he doesn't know yet, he's going to soon." As she spoke, Ziva pointed to Tony's left hand, which still gripped the steering wheel. The gold band on his 4th finger caught a ray of sunlight and shone brightly. He gave Ziva a sheepish grin and quickly pulled the ring off of his finger. He handed it over to her. She took it and placed it a small pocket of her backpack, next to her own. Her body language spoke volumes – she was irritated with him.

The two then exited the car and headed into the building. As the elevator doors closed, they both turned to one another and began talking at once.

"Look, Ziva I..."

"Tony..."

They laughed and automatically moved closer to one another. Tony slipped his arm around her shoulder as the elevator continued to move slowly upwards.

"We were able to spend a long, uninterrupted weekend at home. I didn't even think about taking my ring off this morning. I know, I know, its something I need to be more careful about...but believe it or not, I like wearing it, that's all." Tony felt Ziva stiffen. Instantly, he tried to figure out what he said to her now that he shouldn't have.

"So, because I wasn't the one who was still wearing my wedding ring, it means that I don't like wearing it, yes?" The words shot out of her mouth harshly.

The elevator lurched to a stop at its appointed floor. Tony opened his mouth, trying to reply, but Ziva quickly exited the elevator, leaving him standing there with his mouth open. He shut his mouth quickly, then he hurried forward, closing in the gap between himself and his wife.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it," he hissed as he leaned over her shoulder, his lips just millimeters from her ear. Normally, his breath on her ear would have some kind of affect on her, but this time, it didn't.

"Then what did you mean exactly?" She asked as she moved behind her desk, took off her coat and sat down.

Tony placed both hands down on her desk. "I just meant," he paused, realizing that he had better lower his voice so that anyone nearby could not overhear. "I just meant that there are going to be times where we both need to be more careful. If Gibbs were here..."

"If Gibbs was here, then what, Dinozzo?"

Tony inhaled sharply and his body stiffened at the sound of Gibbs voice. What the hell was he doing here?

"If Gibbs were here, we'd have to do a better job at being on time Boss," Tony said quickly, as he turned and straightened up. He hoped that his response didn't sound as surprised as he thought it sounded.

A quick glance at his wife told him that she was as equally surprised by Gibbs as he was. Ziva moved out from behind her desk and stood next to Tony, her arms crossed.

"So, do you two always share a ride to work?" Gibbs asked he walked past the two, the air of confidence still present in his walk.

"Well, Boss, you see..."

Ziva quickly jumped in. She could tell Tony was still shaken by being surprised by Gibbs, and she knew that things could quickly go downhill if she didn't come to his aid.

"My car is in the shop again, Gibbs. Tony is giving me a ride to and from work until the work is completed." Gibbs gave them a knowing smirk.

"Is that what they're calling it these days...?" Gibbs mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear.

Ziva looked over to Tony and raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. They watched their former boss go over to his old desk and shift around some papers. Finally, Ziva nudged Tony and motioned for him to go and talk to Gibbs. Tony shook his head no, which earned him a hard shove in the direction of Gibbs, from Ziva.

"So...ah Boss...I mean Gibbs...what brings you back here today?" Gibbs shrugged.

"The Director asked if I would come in and help her update the mandated background checks for all of the agents. She just found out that the deadline was moved up by several days, and now she has very little time and a whole line of agents to get through."

"Updated background checks?" Tony said, his voice showing that he had no idea what Gibbs was referring to. "How come I didn't hear about that before now?"

"Something happen in your life recently that you don't want us finding out about, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as he studied the younger man's face.

"Ah, no Boss...nothing that I can think of off...hand," Tony's voice trailed off as he noticed Gibbs had stopped listening. Instead, he had gathered a handful of papers and was now headed upstairs, in the direction of the Director's office. He glanced over in Ziva's direction and noticed that she was again seated behind her desk.

"Shit," Tony swore under his breath, once he was sure Gibbs wouldn't be able to hear him anymore.

"What?" Ziva asked. Tony looked over at his wife. How could she remain so calm at a time like this?

"You don't get it, do you?" Tony asked as he moved in closer to her. He swiveled her chair sideways so that they were looking at one another.

"Background checks look into the private lives of agents. Things as minor as traffic tickets can show up – so something bigger...say a marriage license for example...will definitely make its way onto the report."

Ziva took a minute, thinking about what this could mean. After quick glance at their surroundings, she reached for one of Tony's hands.

"I think the best thing to do is just calm down and not go off half-caked..."

"Cocked," Tony interjected as he lowered himself so that he was closer to her eye level. He rubbed this thumb over her hand, as much to reassure himself as it was to reassure her.

"Excuse me?" she replied indignantly.

"What you just said...its half-cocked, not half-caked."

"Fine...," she grumbled. "We should go off half-cocked, getting ourselves all worked up over nothing. Gibbs isn't the one in charge of the team anymore, you are. So rule number 20...12...whatever it was, was null and void the moment he handed the team over to you. Besides, we went through that employee manual beforehand and there was nothing in there that said we couldn't be married and not remain partners. The only thing in there at all stated that one of us would be subject to a transfer or reassignment if said relationship interfered with our work in any way. And that's never been an issue with us."

"So, does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Tony asked pleadingly, giving her one of the looks that he knew she had a hard time resisting.

"Okay...okay. So I overreacted a little..." Tony chuckled. Ziva leaned forward. "But look at this way – we both can look forward to when we go home tonight, where we can makeup properly, yes?" Tony smiled and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss.

"You bet," he grinned. He rose and began to make his way over to his desk a huge grin on his face. "Maybe this day isn't going to turn out to be so bad after all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony whistled an unknown tune as he walked down the hallway carrying a chilled bottle of wine. Ziva had been finished with her work long before had today, so Abby offered to give her a lift home. She had left him with the promise of a dinner of steak and baked potatoes waiting for him when he got to her place. On his way, he had stopped by his own apartment, grabbed a bottle of wine and some clothes to wear to work for the following day. They never had gotten around to moving into one apartment or the other. Eventually they decided that would be best, at least as far as work was concerned, that they kept up the facade of living in separate places. So, now he and Ziva both kept several outfits at one another's place. He couldn't remember what he had left at Ziva's that was clean – and he had other plans for the evening, none of which included doing laundry.

His whistling stopped as he approached the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. Adrenaline began to course through his veins as he set down the wine bottle and drew his gun. He inched into the apartment carefully, checking around him as he went.

"Ziva..." he called out. "are you here?"

"Mmmmmhmmmhmmm!" Tony moved towards the bedroom, where the response had come from – although he thought that the muffled cry sounded more like it had come from Abby than his wife. He barged into the room, quickly checking that it was clear of any threat. Only then did he see Abby, tied to one of Ziva's kitchen chairs, a scarf knotted over her mouth. She was twisting, trying to free herself from the restraints.

"Well the hell happened? Where's Ziva?" he asked as he untied the scarf from around her mouth. He then pulled out his knife and began to cut through the rope that held her against the chair. He didn't say anything but he could tell that Abby had been crying.

"When we got here, Ziva asked me to come up to her apartment so she could give me this recipe that I have been bugging her for. Anyway, as soon as we entered the apartment, Ziva could tell that something wasn't right. That was when three men came out of her bedroom."

"Did they say who they were? Mossad, maybe?"

"No, not that I could tell, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. But apparently they asked Ziva something about you because your name was thrown into their conversation a time or two." Tony motioned for her to hurry up and continue.

"So, one man held me, while another held Ziva. She broke free but then the other injected her in the neck with some kind of drug that knocked her out. They must have done the same thing to me because I woke up, tied to a chair in the bedroom."

Tony rubbed his hand over his face to think. Abby rubbed her wrists, which were beginning to turn red and looked very irritated. Sighing, Tony took out his phone and dialed. He hated to make this phone call, he really did – but if he wanted to get his wife back alive, he knew it was a call he had to make. The person on the other line answered on the second ring.

"Yeah, Boss, its me. I need..." he stopped and cleared his voice, hoping that doing so would keep his voice from breaking. "I need you to get over to Ziva's place. She's been kidnapped."

Gibbs and McGee burst into Ziva's apartment, guns drawn. They instantly saw no threat was present and tucked their guns away. Tony was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands. Abby was next to him, one arm draped over his shoulder in comfort. As soon as she saw McGee though, she shot up from her seat and ran into his arms.

"So, what do we have?" Gibbs asked quietly as he surveyed the room. Abby immediately began talking, relaying to him the same story Tony had heard several minutes earlier. As Gibbs listened, he watched Tony. This wasn't the Tony Dinozzo he was used to seeing – normally, he would have been up, moving around, questioning Abby again about what the men looked like or what they had said. But instead, he sat on the couch, looking lost and disconnected. There had to be something more to this that he wasn't telling them – something had shaken him up more than anything else Gibbs had seen before.

"Tony..." Gibbs began gently. He walked closer to him. "What aren't you telling me?" Tony looked up at Gibbs, his face ashen with worry. He said nothing.

Gibbs took the seat next to him. "Look Tony, if you want us to be able to get Ziva back as quickly as possible, then you need to tell us whatever it is that you're keeping from us." Tony looked at Gibbs – he should have known that Gibbs would be able to tell something else was wrong just as soon as he saw him.

"What makes you think he's hiding something Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly.

"Look at him Abbs," McGee supplied. Tony shot him a look as he got up and headed towards the front door. He had noticed earlier that Ziva's black backpack lie there, discarded. He opened it, and unzipped the inside pocket. Seconds later, his fingers emerged, clasping two gold bands. The other three watched as he took the larger of the two bands and effortlessly slipped it on the 4th finger of his left hand. Abby gasped.

"You're right Gibbs," Tony began. "There is something that you need to know about us ...Ziva isn't just my partner...she's my wife."

The room stood silent for several seconds as each person took in the information they had just learned. Tony's eyes never fell from Gibbs' face as he tried to determine what exactly he was thinking. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell anything, but Tony could see that what he had said wasn't something that Gibbs had expected to hear.

Gibbs finally inhaled sharply and crossed his arms. "How long?" he asked simply.

"8 weeks." Gibbs nodded in response and then several seconds went by before he spoke again.

"Okay, we have a lot to do here and not enough people to do it. Dinozzo, call headquarters and get another team out here to help process the place. Then, you help McGee run through things with Abby again, and try to figure out if there's anything that can help lead us to who was here waiting for Ziva when she got home. I'm going to take a look around the bedroom and see if there's anything lying around that can help give us some leads."

When Gibbs returned from the bedroom several minutes later, he found that Tony had sat back down on the couch. He was staring at Ziva's gold wedding band, concentrating on the thin piece of metal he held between two fingers. Gibbs sat down next to him.

"You know," Tony began, his eyes never leaving the ring. "We had a fight about these rings this morning. The weekends are about the only time we get to wear them. When we were headed into work this morning, she noticed I had forgotten to take mine off. I said something stupid about it still being on because I liked wearing it and she took it as I was saying she didn't like wearing hers."

Gibbs nodded, thinking back to the previous events of that morning. "So that's what you were talking about when I walked up on you two this morning." Tony nodded.

"Was she still mad?" Gibbs asked softly.

"No," Tony responded. "She never has been able to stay mad at me for very long. We were..." he paused and sniffed, then smiled at the thought. "We were going to spend the evening making..." he glanced at Gibbs and paused. "Making up, so to speak."

"Okay, so walk me through things here...what's been going on...are there any cases that this could be connected to..."

"Nothing. Things have been pretty quietly lately. I think we've only worked one case over the past 2 weeks, and the rest of the time we've been going through the cold case files, seeing if there's any new leads there."

"What about Mossad? Has Ziva said anything about something going on there?"

"Nope...nothing." Tony jumped up off of the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of where he just had been sitting. "Damn it, there's something I'm missing, I know there is." He moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?!?"

"I don't know, anywhere...I just can't stay here and do nothing. The longer we wait, the farther away whoever took her is going to be. Damn it, Gibbs, this isn't just another agent were talking about here...We are talking about my wife! " He looked at Gibbs, unsure as to why he was wearing a smirk. "What?"

"Nothing..." the older man said. Then Tony knew exactly what Gibbs was saying to him without him even saying a word. If he wanted to find Ziva, he was going to have to stop thinking like a husband and start thinking again like a Team Leader – a Team Leader who had a missing agent and very little, if any, evidence to go on. They both knew that they were going to have to find something soon, or otherwise, by the time they found Ziva, it could already be too late.

Thanks for the feedback left so far!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** I don't own anything to do with the show or its characters - just a guilty pleasure._

**Chapter 3**

Ziva groan in pain. She couldn't remember the last time her head felt as bad as it did now. She tentatively opened her eyes, afraid how any light might affect her head. She found herself lying on a cot, in a room no larger then some people's closets. There was enough room for a small cot and little else. There was a small window located near the ceiling, but she would have to be on stilts – or Catwoman – if she wanted to reach it.

As Ziva rolled over, she could feel something in the inside pocket of her pant leg. Instantly knowing what it was, she sat up and moved her leg up closer to her body, giving her easy access to the pocket – while also allowing the rest of her leg to shield from anyone entering the room from seeing what she was doing. She didn't hear any kind of movement outside of the room at the moment, but she learned early on that one could never be to sure.

She had to keep from shouting out in excitement when she retrieved her cell phone from the pocket. Now she knew why she loved these pants – there were so many hidden pockets in them that unless you owned a pair just like them, you would never be able to find all of the hiding places they possessed.

She studied her cell phone. It was beat up – most likely from the struggle she put up – but overall it looked to be usable. She pushed the power button, and was relieved to see it turn right on. She knew her cell phone had been on vibrate earlier, so she didn't have to worry about any noise giving it away to anyone who may be located outside the door. She waited and watched, hoping to see at least one or two bars pop up, signaling that she could make the call. At the very least, she hoped it would allow Abby to track the GPS signal her phone would put out. She was sure that was probably one of the first things Tony had her doing as soon as she had gotten back to headquarters. She knew the men would have left Abby there unharmed – these were the type of men who were after one thing, and one thing only - her. Although Abby was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she doubted they would make her suffer for it – if anything, they would take it out on Ziva, and not Abby.

Ziva suddenly felt very queasy again – and the pounding in her head became worse. She knew she couldn't keep the phone out in the open, so she began to search the around the cot and its mattress for a place to hide the phone for now. It wasn't long before she found a small zipper along the one side of the mattress – she opened it and stuffed the phone inside, as deeply as she could. She knew that doing so would make it even harder for the GPS tracker to work, but she couldn't very well leave the phone out in open for her kidnappers to find either. Her battery was low but she knew it would still continue to work for a few more hours before the phone would automatically shut itself off. She curled herself back up on the cot, her head now hurting even more than it had earlier. She closed her eyes and tried her best to imagine that she could feel Tony's arms wrapped around her and him whispering that he loved her and would always keep her safe. Her last thoughts before she feel back to sleep was she hoped that she hadn't heard him say those words to her for the last time.

* * *

Tony stood and looked out of the apartment window, trying to think about who could have taken his wife. He knew if it was anything Mossaad related, she would have contacted him, so he wasn't worried – besides, they would have no reason to drug, then bound and gag Abby. 

He fingered her ring, which now was in the pocket of his pants. "I'll always keep you safe Ziva, I promise," he mumbled to himself. "You know that I'll do whatever it takes to find you. I love you."

"What are you mumbling about over there DiNozzo?"

"Nothing Boss," Tony said straightening up, slightly embarrassed. "Just wondering who were up against with this? I mean, there's so many different angles this could take...there's Mossaad of course and then there's a Hamas group, but we haven't heard about any of their cells infiltrating the area lately..."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up." Tony noticed that Gibbs' voice wasn't nearly as harsh as it normally was. He wondered if it wasn't because he felt sorry for him.

"Ah ... guys..." McGee said as he walked up to where the two had been standing. Gibbs had been told a few minutes earlier that the other field agents who had been processing the apartment found nothing – no fingerprints, footprints or sign of forced entry. They had nothing to work with.

"What do you have McGee?"

"Abby remembered something she heard in the conversation."

"What?"

"Well, they were all talking so fast and in a different language that it was hard to follow the conversations at times. But now, as I was going back through things with Timmy, I remembered them saying something to Ziva about Ari," Abby said, wringing her hands. She didn't know exactly what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

Tony swore under his breath. Gibbs turned to him, a grim expression on his face. He didn't even have to ask if Tony knew what this meant; he could tell by his reaction that he did. Tony was already moving around, taking purposeful strides towards one area of the living room. He pulled out a drawer from an end table, turned it over and grabbed a gun, along with two magazines that had been taped to the bottom. He checked to be sure it was loaded, then tucked it inside his belt, above the small of his back.

"I take it you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking?" Gibbs asked as Tony began looking for the other weapons he knew were hidden within the apartment. Tony nodded as he pulled out another gun and checked this one to also be sure it was loaded. _Thank God I know my wife has a weapons fetish,_ he thought to himself.

"The only thing it could mean...revenge."

_Thanks for all of the reviews thus far - definitely a great motivator!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry for the delay in posting, but here's the latest chapter. Hope there won't be as much time between the this chapter and the next. Thanks for everyone who has left feedback so far - its a great motivator!_**

See disclaimer at the beginning of the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

Gibbs drove in silence towards the NCIS headquarters, as Tony stared silently out the passenger side window.

"So how long do you think it will be before we hear something?" Tony asked finally.

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know." He glanced towards the dashboard clock. "The Director should be in MTAC talking to someone at Mossad right now. She's hoping they will be able to give us something to go on."

Tony nodded and resumed staring out the window. Gibbs noticed he no longer held Ziva's ring in his hands, but his own still rested firmly on the appointed finger.

"Come on, say it..." Tony said finally. "I know you want to...you never thought you'd see the day, did you? Me settling down and actually agreeing to spend the rest of my life waking up next to the same woman each and every morning."

"I wasn't thinking that," Gibbs replied quietly as he glanced over at him.

"You weren't?"

"No, I wasn't. From the very first time she worked with us, I could tell that there could be something good between you two. Why do you think I appointed her as your partner and not McGee?"

"Because I was senior field agent and the ElfLord is still a probie."

"Tim stopped being a probie a long time ago Tony, we both know that."

"Yeah...well..." his voice trailed off. "I still don't get it though. I mean, you have always been against there being a relationship between partners. Its Gibbs' rule number 12."

Gibbs laughed. "Well, I can see how well you paid attention to it!"

Tony couldn't help but smile. "Does it make you feel any better knowing that nothing really happened between us until after you left?"

"Only just a little, DiNozzo, only just a little."

"So wait a minute," Tony said talking loudly into the headset he was wearing. "You mean to tell me that Mosaad knew there was threats being made against Ziva's life, and they choose not to tell her?"

"Well, the Director here thought it best to gather some more intel before alerting her to the threat. Besides, the Director knows that his daughter can take care of herself."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, it is." Tony shook his head and threw his head set off. He heard Jenny and the contact at Mosaad finish the conversation as he left MTAC. When he and Gibbs had reached headquarters, they had discovered that the Director's meeting with Mosaad had been delayed and was just starting. Tony and Gibbs had insisted on being part of the meeting, and against her better judgment, Jenny had agreed. Now, Tony wished he hadn't insisted on being a part of the meeting. He couldn't believe that her father actually knew that her life could be in danger and choose not to do anything about it.

Tony slammed open a door which he knew led into a sparsely-used set of stairs. He pulled Ziva's ring out of his pocket as he sat down on the first step. He held the piece of gold between his fingers. He silently willed it would somehow magically give him some kind of idea as to where he could even begin to start searching for his wife.

In the back of his mind, Tony was somewhat relieved that Jenny and Gibbs had decided to let him go, and give him some space. Over the past few hours, if Gibbs wasn't by his side, then McGee was. He figured that they were both probably worried that he was going to go off and try to find his wife on his own, without either of them to back him up.

"Oh, good, there you are," McGee exclaimed as he opened the door leading into the stairway. He gave a sigh of relief. "Gibbs would have had my ass if I didn't find you soon."

"Don't worry Probie, I'm not stupid enough to go off on my own. Ziva would have my ass if I did something like that." McGee chuckled and then sat down next to Tony.

Both men sat their in silence for several minutes. Finally, McGee spoke.

"So what was it like?" Tony looked over at the younger man strangley. "Your wedding, I mean," he quickly supplied, correcting himself.

Tony took a deep breath before he began. "We had an appointment with the Justice of the Peace on the Friday before Labor Day."

"So that's why you were so hell bent on us having everything finished so we could all have that day off – and the 4 day weekend," McGee said. Tony nodded.

"Believe it or not, Ziva actually wouldn't let me see her starting Thursday night and the entire day Friday. I never thought she was the superstitious type, but she surprised me. So anyway, we spent the day, doing our own thing and met at City Hall around 5. Twenty minutes later, we were married, and that was that. We spent the weekend at a small bed-and-breakfast in the Hamptons and then that following Tuesday, it was back to work."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Tony took another deep breath. "Well, sitting here like this isn't going to help us in finding Ziva any." He stood up and opened the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." McGee sat there for a minute, several things running through his mind at the same time. He looked up towards the ceiling. "Kate," he whispered. "please do whatever you can to help us find Ziva. The team had a hard enough time dealing with your death, I don't know if they can handle another. I'm not sure how well you two would have gotten along, but she helped all of us get through some tough times after your death. And look at the affect she had on Tony – I mean, did you ever think he'd actually get married? So, whatever help you can give us, please do. We miss you Kate, we all do."

With that, McGee got up, opened the door and headed towards the bullpen, with a renewed determination to find Ziva.

TBC :)


End file.
